Original Family Girl in Leather
by Lynx Writer
Summary: A girl looks for her family, and the gang learn a few new lessons. Important lessons.


Family Girl in Leather

J'aime la majeste des souffrances humaines

I love the majesty of human suffering

- Alfred deVigny 1797-1863

Yami means Dark in Japanese.

-all characters will speak English; I am simply pretending that they are speaking Japanese, when they are actually speaking English. Basically I have kept it in the English translation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Feynix and Nalinya and the two new items, so ASK IF YOU WANT THEM PLEASE!

The plane shook slightly due to the turbulence, jostling a 16 year old girl out of her thoughts.

"Lass, the seat belt sign 'as come on." The man next to her nudged politely.

The girl simply nodded stiffly and buckled her seatbelt. The man was slightly worried about this girl. Whenever he had asked her a question, she had simply glared at him. The only question she HAD answered was that she was on her own, and hadn't said a word since. After a time he had given up.

Just then, the flight attendants nasalish voice came over the speakers, cutting his thoughts off.

"The fasten seatbelt sign has been turned on. Please fasten your seatbelts and place your seats and trays in their correct and upright positions as we prepare to land."

The girl smirked. Now her plan could finally begin, and she would finally have the truth. And her revenge.

"Welcome to Domino airport, Japan. Please enjoy your stay."

The girl managed to hail a cab to a specific house. Her late adoptive fathers' house, which was now hers. She paid the driver and slung her backpack over her back, grabbed her suitcase in one hand, and her guitar case in the other.

The front door was locked, and she didn't have a key, but she knew a few tricks, courtesy of her father.

In seconds, the locks were picked and the alarms deactivated.

"Too easy!" she scoffed.

Now she had to get ready.

Unpacking as quickly as she could, she changed out of her suit, which she had only worn for appearances sake, and into something more her.

To sum it up in a few simple words, black, and leather.

Her long white blonde hair hung down to her waist in a single braid, contrasting against her dark Egyptian tan. Black leather pants and heeled boots adorned her lower body, whilst a black leather corset, and elbow length, fingerless gloves adorned her top half. The only jewelry she wore was 5 solid gold rings on her neck, which seemed to have been painted on they were so close to the skin, golden earrings, and a 2 1/2 -3 inch long, solid bracelet of sorts, more like an armband, on her right wrist. Each of these, except the neck rings, bore the Eye of Horus.

"First things first. I need to enroll at a certain school." She grinned, grabbing her wallet, and the helmet and keys which lay on the dust layered table.

"Hmm, 1000 cc's huh? This should be fun." And with that, she closed the door behind her, revved up her new motorbike, and roared off in the direction of Domino High School.

"I beg your pardon?" the lady at the desk blinked.

"I didn't think I was hard to understand." The girl scoffed. "I said I wish to enroll in this school, is that so difficult?"

"No, no. It's just we don't normally get students transferring at this time of the school year. Now, you've filled out the forms…except your guardian's signature. This is the exact same as yours." The lady frowned.

"I'm my own guardian. I have no family." The girl said firmly, and showed the lady the appropriate papers.

"Right. Well, just a moment then."

1 hour later, the girl was enrolled at Domino High School, and was heading to one of her classes. It didn't matter which one.

"Ahh, room 412B." she muttered, pushing open the door and walking confidently in, still wearing the black leather instead of the blue cotton-ish school uniform.

The teacher looked at her in a mixture of shock and surprise, as did the rest of the class. "Umm, can I help you dearie?"

Since she wasn't wearing the schools uniform, the girl doubted the teacher, foolish idiot that she was, would realize she was a new student.

"I'm a new student." She drawled, making sure her accent was obvious, as she handed the teacher a slip of paper.

Even though she'd only been in her new home for two years before coming here, she had immediately, and unconsciously at first, picked up the accent.

The teacher skimmed it and nodded. "Very well. Class, this is your new classmate, she's been home schooled for the past two years, and schooled in Australia, and has just moved here from…? Where from dear?"

"Egypt." She grunted.

"Egypt. Her name is Feynix Ishtar O'Conner…I say dearie, are you related to Malik here?" the teacher pointed to a boy with the same white blonde hair and Egyptian tan.

Feynix started straight at him. "Why would you make such a stupid and pathetic assumption such as that?"

The class gasped. No-one ever spoke to the teachers like that and got away with it.

"Ok! Take your seat down there at the back, beside Seto, the brunette. And the only reason I'm not punishing you is because it's your first day. Do not speak to ANY teacher like that ever again." The teacher glared before turning back to the lesson.

Feynix sat beside the guy, Seto, silently for a while. She already knew who he was. He was one of the ones responsible for her adopted fathers', Marik, disappearing.

'He will be the first to pay,' she thought, smirking nastily.

"What are you smirking at?" Seto asked the girl next to him, Feynix, he reminded himself.

"You."

The CEO's deep blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? You know nothing about me!"

Feynix just glared back. "Your name is Seto Kaiba. You own and run Kaiba Corporation, in other words, you're the CEO. You grew up in an orphanage along with your little brother. You're 6ft 2 inches, and still growing I'd bet. You have sapphire blue eyes, and honey golden streaked brown hair. You have a brother, aged 12, whose name is Mokuba. He has rather long black hair and brown eyes, and is rather small for his age. You both grew up in that orphanage until Gozobura Kaiba adopted the both of you, after you beat him in a chess match. He 'died' and you now run and control Kaiba Corp."

Seto froze. How did she know all of this?

But Feynix wasn't quite finished just yet.

"And recently, you hosted the 'Battle City' tournament, and in that tournament, my adoptive father, the only person I had left, was taken. And you simply stood there and watched it happen."

Seto frowned. He didn't understand, who was this girl's adopted father?

The bell rang and lunch was in session, but quite a few, 9 in total, including Feynix and Seto, remained behind in the room.

"Hey Kaiba! Making friends wit da new girl already huh?" a blonde boy grinned.

Joey Wheeler, Feynix's mind immediately placed the face to a name. She looked around the room and saw that the whole lot of them were the ones she had been looking for.

'Well, this makes things easy,' she smirked again.

"Shut up mutt!" Kaiba snapped at Joey, then turned back to Feynix. "What did you mean? I don't understand?"

Feynix stood up before she spoke, and moved over to the windows, and looked outside at the pouring rain that smacked itself up against the window panes.

"Of course you don't! None of you would huh!" she growled. "It isn't like any of you even 'thought' about the consequences of what you did, especially YOU Pharaoh." She hissed at one of the tri-coloured haired boys, the taller of the two, whose name was Yami.

The room went deadly silent.

"How…how did you know?" the smaller version of Yami, whose name was Yugi, asked.

Feynix turned her icy glare to him. "I know. That is all you need to know. Now, give me your puzzle Pharaoh." She pointed to the upside-down pyramid, possessing the Eye of Horus, which hung around Yami's neck.

He placed a hand over it. "Why do you want my 'puzzle'?" he asked.

Feynix chuckled. "Who said it was 'just' your puzzle I wanted? I also want the Millennium Rod that I know you possess. Both of these items, plus my two, will create enough Shadow Power for me to open a doorway to the Shadow Realm, and bring back the one person that matters to me! The only person I had left in the entire world, and that you ripped away from me, Pharaoh!"

"Hang on a moment!" Ryou stated, the pale lavender haired boys chocolate brown eyes were wide open.

"What is it Ryou?" his evil look alike asked.

Bakura looked almost identical to Ryou, except his hair was slightly spikier, his eyes held a slight manic gleam, and he dressed quite differently.

"She said, 'plus my two'." Ryou explained simply.

The others all agreed and turned to Feynix.

"Explain yourself!" Yami demanded.

Feynix sighed dramatically, but she began her tale.

In the past, there were originally 7 Millennium, or Sennen items. All of them, except the tauk, and even that for the entire time until now, were possessed by men. The tauk has only now chosen a female subject.

5000 years ago, a young girl was a slave in the palace of the Pharaoh, after her entire family and village was slaughtered.

Her name was Nalinya Feynix.

One night, in the royal throne room of the Pharaoh, Nalinya was mourning the death of her family, as it was the first anniversary of their death. She made a wish upon a shooting star. She wished to have the power to avenge her family.

There was a flash of pure light, and seated on the Pharaoh's throne, was Horus, in his human form. Beside him were two of his children. Standing on one side was Anubis, guardian of cemeteries, inventor of embalming, and Egyptian god of the Underworld. Seated on his other side, in the chair of the Pharaoh's advisor, was one of Ra's daughters, Hathor, goddess of fertility, women and motherhood. Goddess of love, dance and music, and Mistress of turquoise.

"We have heard your wish child, and each of us agrees that your wish should be granted." Hathor smiled at the young girl.

The three powerful gods moved to stand in front of Nalinya, and each handed her an item.

"These are special. They will work 'just' like the Sennen items, because that is what they are. But they will only work for the women in your world, and even then, only those who have felt the loss that you have." Hathor told her as she placed an earring in Nalinya's left ear. There was a circle of gold and 5 almost pins hanging from the bottom of the ring. Inside the ring, there was an upside-down triangle, like the puzzle which the Pharaoh wore around his neck. "This is my half of one item. Take care child, and call me if you need, and I will come." She bowed to Nalinya and vanished.

Anubis placed another earring, this time in her right ear. "This is my half of one item. The pyramid upon it is the same way up as the pyramids of Egypt, and it represents the Pyramid of Light, and will allow you to have better control and relationships, with the shadow monsters. Farewell child. If the need is great, call, and I shall come. May the strength of the gods be in you." He said before he too bowed, and vanished.

Lastly, Horus knelt in front of the child and took her right wrist in his hands, and placed upon it a golden armband, the Eye of Horus clear among the delicate and intricate carving. "The strength inside of you is special. Let it be a light for you in the dark places, when all other lights are out, and my warmth can no longer reach you. Farewell, Child Queen of Egypt." He stood and before vanishing, spoke a warning. "Let no others, except those you trust deep within your soul, see or understand what these items are. If the do, then your wish shall be in vain." And with a bow, he too vanished into the night.

Feynix ended her tale, her eyes glazing over slightly as she started out at the pouring rain.

"So that's why." Yami muttered.

Feynix shook her head and her eyes lost their glazed look. She had to concentrate! She couldn't mess this up!

'But is this the way to do it?' a voice asked her.  
'Shut up!'

'How were they to know about you?'

"Shut up!" she yelled, hitting the nearest window pane with more than enough force to shatter the entire pane, and spider web several of the surrounding panes, as her other hand clutched her head.

Everyone backed up immediately. Everyone except Seto Kaiba that is.

"I don't appreciate being told to shut up." He said coldly.

"I wasn't talking to you asshole!" she snapped, the hand with had shattered the window now hung limply at her side, and everyone watched as the blood from several cuts dribbled down her fingers and dripped onto the floor.

"Then who 'were' you talking to?" Duke Devlin asked, his trademark dice earring swinging from his ear.

"Nobody!" Feynix snapped.

Malik, who had been silent till now, spoke. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning." He suggested.

Feynix snarled at him. "Maybe you should have been taught to harness your anger and hatred! Maybe then I wouldn't have had to lose my father!"

'But then you would never have met him,' the voice inside her head had returned.

"By Ra! Get the hell out of my head!" she yelled, clutching her head in her hands and shaking it side to side.

Then Yami gasped. Of course! It was so obvious! "Ask the voice if its name is Nalinya." He said.

Feynix was willing to try anything to stop this voice, so she did.

'Nalinya? Is that you?'

'Yes. I was wondering when it would be realized. I hope my thoughts have gotten through to you. Perhaps now you are listening to me, you can realize that they have no idea who you are talking about. And that you even existed. Tell them everything you can, but some things that you do not tell now, will eventually have to be told. Goodbye, Child Queen of Egypt.'

Then there was silence. Nalinya had gone again.

"It…it was her." Feynix said, her legs wobbled and collapsed out from under her.

Luckily, Seto was near enough to catch her when she collapsed, and placed her in a nearby chair.

Feynix sighed and looked around at the occupants of the room. "I guess I owe you all an explanation huh?"

Ryou smiled softly, making her feel at ease. "That would be a good start."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and dived in head first.

But she did what Nalinya had predicted she would. She left out the most horrible things that had happened to her, the horrors that still haunted her dreams two years after it happened.

When she had finished, there was a shocked silence throughout the room for quite some time.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I might have tried something different." Yami apologized.

Feynix shook her head; wisps of hair were escaping the braid and falling into her face. "To you, there was no alternative. You did what you though was best, and right, in the short space of time that you had." She sighed. "I doubt that there is even the slightest chance that he will make it out of the pits of the Shadow Realm that you sent him to, alive. But I can still hope right?"

Malik stepped forwards and offered her a hand up, which she accepted, and held onto. "Of course. Now come on. Because it was a legal adoption, you are now apart of my family. Come, you can stay with us."

"Thank yo…Whoa! Us?"

Malik smiled. "Me, my sister Isis, and my brother Rishid. Oh and Apis."

"Apis?"

"God of fertility. It's my sisters' cat."

"Uhh, ok. I'd like that a lot." Feynix smiled; maybe things wouldn't end up too bad after all.

May be continued but I'm really not sure, if I get enough reviews, let's make it 5, or I get some really good ones, then I guess I will defiantly have to continue it, or I will adjust it so that she doesn't get over it as fast, and takes out some revenge first.

You decide!

So please review, it is that lil purple/blue button down there, yes that one, so press it please, yes! Well done and my thanks!


End file.
